Vampire Kisses
by gravitationfiend
Summary: Another fic about our favorite couple Colin & Tory. One day Colin was walking from the bookstore until he was attacked! Tory is getting worried over his friends rather odd behavior. Will Colin tell Tory what happened on that night? Rated for later chapter
1. First bite Colin

Claire-chan: Guess what you guys?

Colin: Umm...your getting committed?

Claire-chan: NO DAMNIT!!! IM NOT CRAZY!!!

Tory: PMS...

Claire-chan: I hate you!!

Colin: So what madness have you come up with today?

Claire-chan: . ...its a dark fic...

Tory:-slaps forehead-

Colin: She's making me crazy!!

Claire-chan: I do not own OffBeat!

Colin: Just so you know...-whispers- she's crazy when she gets her coffee

Claire-chan: WHAT!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

"_I cant believe I'm out here so late,"_ said Colin as he walked down the now empty streets. _"All I did was go buy a book for Tory and now its so late...I'm gonna get in trouble for sure."_ Colin looked at the bag containing the book he brought for Tory. _" I just had to get it for him, he just looked so down...I guess his freckled blush does that to me," _Colin thought about what happened just earlier today.

_Flashback_

_Colin and Tory were doing a little shopping at the bookstore. Their teacher had just assigned them a book report, the catch was they had to find there own book. So here they were picking out something good that would get them an 'A'. Well mainly Colin; Tory had his book report already done so he was eying the book stacks while Colin was picking out his._

"_Ohh I really want this book ," Tory said pointing to a comic book on the shelf, "Volume 5, I didn't get this one yet," Tory looks in his pocket for any extra change. To his surprise, he had none, "Damnit I'm broke!!!," _

"_Thats what you get for spending all your money at the arcade," Colin said appearing behind Tory._

"_Oh crap," Tory jumped a bit, he didn't even hear Colin walk up behind him._

"_Well it was a new game and I wanted to get the top score on it." Tory said still looking at the book. "and I dont get my allowance for a three days. They left off on a cliffhanger in the last one." Colin just stared as Tory's lectures._

"_Any way I found my book and I paid for it so we can go," Colin looked at the book that Tory was just explaining, "I'll buy it for you since I have some extra money." Colin finished and looked at a blushing Tory._

"_No its okay I can wait you don't have to spend your money on me," Tory said walking ahead past Colin, "Any way its getting late and we have to get home."_

"_Alright, but are you sure?"_

"_I'm sure, please don't waste your money." _

"Okay, okay," Colin left the store behind Tory. 

_End Flash back_

Colin looked at his watch and sighed, _" Its 8 o'_ clock.._.I should be home soon." _Colin walked along the streets until a person walked up to him.

"Sir do you have the time?" The teen asked.

"Umm sure...," Colin looked at his watch, "Its 8:05..." He trailed off when he looked up to the teens eyes. Once there eyes locked Colin's whole body froze. The site of short blond hair and golden eyes made him afraid of what would happen next. Suddenly the teen grinned, fangs were present in his smile._"OMFG!..are...are those fangs!!"_

"Its been a while since I had a nice feed like you," The teen said as he cupped Colin's cheek. The pale hand traveled down to Colin's neck. All Colin could do was stare at the golden eyed teen. Tears welled in his eyes and slid down his cheek.

"_Why won't my body move? This freak is going to do something to me!!"_ Colin thought as he tried to struggle.

"I heard that." The teen said as he pulled away and licked Colin's tears away, "My name is Martin, not freak," He leaned in and brushed his lips to Colin's neck. Colin flinched when he felt Martin's lips so close.

"So your really sensitive aren't you?" Martin's fangs could be seen out of the corner of Colin's eyes.

"G-Get away from me you freak." Colin said his voice shaking from fear.

"Its Martin not freak."

"I don't care just let me go,"

"But your so tempting, and this neck," he brushed his fingers on Colin's neck to give a point, "..is so good, virgin's blood is so hard to find these days. I think I'll enjoy this." Once said, Martin's teeth sank into Colin's neck.

Colin's vision began to blur, but one thought came to his head, _"Tory..."_ Colin lost his train of thought as he fell asleep in Martin's arms.

End chapter 1

* * *

Claire-chan: I'm evil aren't I. 

Colin: You killed me.

Tory: wow

Claire-chan: No I did't...You have to read the next chapter to see what happens to Colin...

Colin: R&R so that she keeps me alive.


	2. First bite Tory

Claire-chan: I'm back for another chapter for the long awaited chapter 2

Colin: I was molested by a freak. T-T

Tory: Its okay -hugs Colin- I wont let any freak hurt you

Colin: Okay -hugs him back-

Claire-chan: Okay on with the story

* * *

Chapter 2

"_God my head hurts like hell,"_ Colin got up from the cold ground he was laying on. _"And how did I get here. I must have blacked out on my way from the book store. Damn what time is it?"_ Colin looked at his watch. "_OMG ITS 9:30!!!"_ Colin started to sprint home unknown to him eyes were watching him as he left.

"_Hmm that boy's blood is so tasty and he is so cute when you see his black eyes and such pale smooth skin. I should make him my mate. Blood and looks that good only come around every few hundred years."_ Martin watched Colin as he walked into his house.

"_Just one more bite will make you mine, my love."_ With that Martin watched Colin get ready for bed.

In Colin's room

"I guess it wasn't a dream after all," Colin said out loud as he eyed two puncture wounds on his neck in the mirror. "I hope Tory won't think I got a hickey or something." He placed a bandage over the mark. "I'll just say I fell out of bed...They wouldn't believe me if I said I was attacked by a vampire looking dude."

Colin climbed into bed, "Hope I never see that freak again..." Colin trailed off as he placed the cover on him self.

_"Just one more bite will make you mine, my love," _

"Huh?" Colin sat up for his bed and looked out the window. "I must really be tired because now I'm hearing things."

The next morning

Tory woke up and stretched . He got out of bed and walked to his window. Opening it he leaned on his elbow and took in the cool breeze. "Its such a nice day," Tory walked over to his closet and picked out a red and white t-shirt, blue jeans with zippers where also put on and with that Tory left for breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie" Tory's mom greeted him.

"Good morning mom," Tory replied as he made himself a piece of toast.

"Well your lunch is on the counter,"

"Thanks," Tory picked up his lunch and walked out the door.

"Bye,"

Tory was walking across the street to Colin's house to pick him up so they could walk to school. Tory got to the stairs and waited for Colin to come out.

_"Thats weird Colin's usually out here early."_

Colin opened the door after 10 minutes, dressed in a short sleeve turtle neck and jeans. Tory looked at his clothes and ask, "Isn't to hot for you to be wearing that?"

"No its okay, its just that I fell out of bed and onto one of my cats. She scratched me and I didn't want anyone to see it," Colin said as he closed the door to his house. "So lets go before where late,"

"Um, okay," Tory followed Colin down the street to school. After about 40 minutes they were finally at school. Colin turned to Tory.

"Oh I forgot to give you something," Colin reached into his bookbag and took out the comic book.

"OMG! Colin you didnt have to get it for me," Tory started to blush, "Thanks,"

"Well just think of it as an early birthday present. See you at lunchtime," Colin waved and walked to homeroom.

"Later," Tory waved as he walked into his homeroom comic book in hand.

Lunchtime

"_I really think something's wrong with Colin,"_ Tory thought as he entered the library, _"He lust looked paler than usual,"_ Every lunch period Colin and Tory would meet in the library to get away from the loud kids in the lunch room.

"Hey Tory," Colin yelled quietly from behind one of the book shelves.

Tory walked over and sat down next to him. Then he pulled out a blue folder and took out a few sheets of paper. "I kind of...have to study this period. I have a test." Colin just looked shocked, "Wow this is a first and I thought you had all the answers."

"Well soorrrry," Tory looked back at Colin then to his notes. "Its not easy being smart...ouch...damn paper cut." Tory pulled his hand away from the paper and saw a rather deep cut on his index finger. Colin just stared at the crimson line with wide eyes. Small fangs started to come out of there hiding spot making Colin flinch.

"Dude this isn't good," Tory started to suck on his finger, "Wha-" Colin then took Tory's wounded hand and started to suck the blood for him(AN: Mind out the the gutters people). Tory blushed a deep red and looked away.

"_Why is his blood so sweet?"_ Colin thought as a fang went into the cut.

"You did have to do that Colin-," Tory felt a painful prick on his finger. He looked back at Colin and saw a small white fang in his finger.

"Colin!" Tory shouted as he pulled his hand away. Colin just looked at Tory and tears poured from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tory," Colin said as he ran out of the library. Tory was about to run after him until the bell rang. _"DAMNIT! I'll have to find him after class," _With that Tory walked to class.

After school

"Hi Tory," Mandy called after Tory. Tory was in a rush and he really didn't want to talk to her right now.

"Hi Mandy," Tory waved, "Um can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure," Mandy looked at him confused.

"Well have you seen Colin I can't find him anywhere,"

"Oh he left right after the bell. Some guy had came to pick him up,"

"Maybe it was his parent,"

"No I dont think so, it looked like he really didn't want to go."

"Do you know which way they went?"

"The usual way you two walk,"

"Thanks!" Tory yelled and ran down the side walk to find Colin.

End chapter 2

* * *

Claire-chan: Another chapter done...I barely have time to write new chapters due to all the studing myself -sigh- DAMN YOU HSPA!

Colin:.. . ...I told you to lay off the sugar

Tory: You two -shakes head-

Claire-chan: R&R everyone. (AN:I've been getting people PMing me telling me not to kill Colin...Im telling you this now...I'm not gonna kill Colin...He's too cute for me to do that)


	3. Colin's choice

Claire-chan: Do you know how hard it is to write another chapter!

Colin: OMG!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! YAOI FIEND ON PMS!

Claire-chan: -stares at Colin- I can't believe you just said that! -tackles Colin-

Tory:You two calm down..-pulls apart the fight-

Claire-chan: I'M GETTING BRAIN CRAMPS DUE TO YOU TWO!

Colin: how is it your fault.

Claire-chan: You shouldn't be talking your worse than a PMSing teenager

Tory: XD -falls on floor laughing-

Claire-chan: On with the insanity

* * *

Chapter 3

"_Damnit, let me meet up with Colin soon! I'm really worried about him!" _Tory thought as he ran down the sidewalk. All of a sudden he saw a familiar black hair and pale skin walking just a few feet away. Colin was walking with a blond teen not to much older then him. Just as pale as Colin and blond hair. _"I wonder if thats his family," _The teen then leaned over and kissed Colin on the cheek. From the look of it Colin was really annoyed.

"Hey Colin!" Tory shouted as he walked up to Colin. He walked in between the blond teen and Colin. Colin gave a sigh of relief that someone was there with him. The teen looked rather annoyed. "Well my name is Martin. Pleased to meet you"

"Oh, I'm Tory," Tory said as he glanced at Colin.

"Yeah, Tory and I have something to do so, LATER!," Colin grabbed Tory's hand and started running down the street. After about 8 blocks Tory was tired. "Colin slow down, he's not following us anymore,"

Colin slowed his pace to a stop. He turned around to Tory still holding onto his hand. After realizing this he squeezed his had tighter. Colin gave a small smile. Tory gave a small blush and smiled back.

"So where are we?" Tory asked looking around not seeing many people.

"Colin we're in the park," he pulled Tory to a bench to sit down.

"How were you able to run so fast and not be out of breath, I barely kept up," Tory asked as watched Colin stare at the ground. Colin finally spoke,

"I guess I'm getting better at running,"

"Colin can I ask, who that was earlier,"

"That was nobody," Colin said, anger was heard in his voice. He squeezed Tory's hand tighter. "Ow...Colin lay off the death grip,"

Colin pulled his hand away, "I'm sorry." Tory just grabbed his hand again, "But I didn't say you had to let go."

"So, are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

"I vote not,"

"Colin," Tory sighed, "Your gonna have to tell me soon because I'm really worried about you. Tory started to lean in.

"Tory," was all Colin said until Tory captured his lips. They soon broke apart and Colin sighed. Tory wrapped his arms around Colin and brought him closer. Colin layed his head on Tory's chest. He could hear his heart beat, which is was driving him crazy.

"I really care about you Colin so will you tell me now," Colin buried his face into Tory's chest gripping his shirt.

"Maybe later," Colin muttered.

"I'll keep you to your word," Tory said and buried his face in Colin's hair, _"I really love you, so just tell me soon."_ Tory thought as he held Colin closer. Colin couldn't help but here a small voice.

_-"I really love you, so just tell me soon." -_

_Did I really just hear that! From Tory's mind no less. No I don't think just from his mind but his heart too. _

"Tory we have to go home soon it's getting dark," Colin said as he leaned up to Tory and gave him a quick kiss.

"I don't want to,"

"Tory,"

"Okay, Okay," he let go of Colin and got up from the bench. Colin took his hand and they walked home.

"Later," Tory said as he kissed Colin and walked across the street.

"Bye," Colin said as he walked up the stairs to the front door. Once inside he waved at Tory and closed the door.

In Colin's house

Colin walked up to his room and saw a figure sitting on his window sill. It was Martin. He could tell from his heightened senses. "What the hell are you doing?" Colin snarled, fangs were longer then this afternoon.

"I've seen you've grown. You're fangs are bigger and you're gotten paler," Martin walked over to Colin and placed his hand on his cheek. Colin slapped his hand away from him. And snarled even louder.

"Get the hell out! Do you know what you've done to me! I fear I might hurt him and..." Colin started to cry, "and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt him," Colin wiped his tears away on the back of his arm.

"That's why you should leave him and be with me," Martin said as he stepped closer to Colin.

"Dream on,"

"It never works when a vampire loves a human, or vise versa. Just leave him and be with me," He wrapped his arms around Colin. Martin crashed his lips on Colin's. He started to struggle against his grip. Finally he broke free. Colin turned and slapped Martin across the face.

"Feisty, huh?" Martin put a hand to his face and rubbed the spot Colin slapped.

"So what was that boys name again..Oh yeah Tory," Martin stated

"What's it to you?"

"Well I was thinking since you can't keep your mind off him, how about I get rid of him. He is in my way after all, and you bit him once..."

"Where are you going with this?" Colin said eyes wide.

"I'm saying, stay away from Tory and be with me,"

"And if I say no?"

"He dies, by my hand." Colin gasped, as Martin finished.

"I won't let you," Colin lunged at Martin. Martin then caught Colin and pinned him to a wall.

"You're still not a full fledge vampire yet, sweetie," Colin snarled when Martin said this in his ear. Martin added, "I'm giving you a choice, you either let me bite you and you become mine or you refuse and I kill your little boyfriend. So what's you choice?"

End chapter 3

* * *

Claire-chan: YAY! CLIFFY!! 

Colin: WOW that was actually good...

Claire-chan: I hate you with a passion

Tory: -sigh- just R&R.


	4. Colin's decision

Claire-chan: YAY!!! Another chapter.

Colin: -stares-

Claire-chan: What? You broken or something?

Colin: Finish the damn STORY!

Claire-chan: Why?

Tory: Just do it please

Claire-chan: Okay! -gets pocky- I'm on it!

* * *

Chapter 4

"So what is your decision Colin?" Martin tipped his head to the side giving a fanged smile. Colin just looked at him and tears threatened to pour down his face. He made up his mind,

"I want...Tory to be safe," Colin mumbled. Martin went closer to to Colin, "I didn't here what you said, Could you repeat that?" Colin snarled, " I said, I WANT HIM TO BE SAFE!"

"That's what I thought you would say," With that Martin crashed his lips onto Colin's. Colin struggled to get away from Martin's hold but he couldn't, Martin was to damn strong.

"_I don't want this, I don't want this! But I want Tory to be safe...," _that thought made Colin cry. He started to cry into the kiss. Martin pulled away when he felt tears coming from Colin. He brushed them away but Colin slapped his hand away once he was done.

"Still trying to resist aren't you. When will you understand that your not human any more. And when will you realize that I love you more than that human," Martin looked away and blushed, "It won't matter soon you'll be mine anyway,"

"How, you already bit me?"

"I didn't bite you on holy ground. It's like marriage. When you love some one you claim them by biting them. I only bit you once barely changing you. But I didn't bite you on pure ground so, you won't get all your powers until I do it again."

" As if I'd love you," Colin said turning his head the other way crossing his arms.

"You won't think that soon," Martin got closer to Colin, "I really want you to finish school so I won't bite you now. And it would make you seem human if you kept your normal life longer," He licked Colin's neck. Colin shoved him away.

"I can't wait," Martin headed for the window. Colin gave a sigh of relief. Martin then interrupted his calm, "Well I will keep an eye on you to. I don't want him stealing my new mate from me." With that Martin jumped out his window.

Colin fell onto his bed. He pulled his pillow over his face and started to cry.

"_WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME! I just want Tory to be safe. I love him so much and just when we confessed for each other. I NEVER WANTED TO BE THIS THING!"_ Colin cried into his pillow even harder.

"_I'm gonna have to start ignoring his eventually. I'll start tomorrow," _Colin dosed off to sleep thinking about Tory.

At Tory's House

"_I'm so glad me and Colin finally got to have out first kiss together." _Tory felt his lips and grinned, "_But something is still bothering me. Why won't he let me know what's wrong. I remember clearly what happened at lunchtime. Him sucking my cut until I felt a prick on my finger. Then I noticed it was a fang" _Tory stopped after he thought that.

"_OMG! I think Colin is a vampire! That would explain why he's so pale and the real reason why he wore that shirt."_

"_I'll just ask him tomorrow," _And after that Tory fell asleep, unknown to him what was about to happen the next day.

End chapter 4

* * *

Claire-chan: I sorry everyone I tried but I've been studying and my projects in class are back to back

Colin: Thats why you dont wait until the last minute

Claire-chan:-stares- who asked you

Tory: Calm down...

Claire-chan: Read and review everyone.


	5. Breaking up before it started

Claire-chan: Next Chapter! Damn I'm tired...

Colin: Caffine does that...

Claire-chan: Shut up!

Tory: What did I just say...Be nice.

Claire-chan: DIE COLIN!

Colin: You see...-points at Claire-

Claire-chan: WHY YOU LITTLE-

Tory:-steps in the middle- Okay thats enough get writing

Claire-chan: Okay...-leaves and turns back to Colin- I'll seen you at three o'clock.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Come on Colin!" Tory shouted as he waited by the front door of Colin's house. Colin's Guardian opened the door.

"Sorry but Colin left earlier,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tory waved and started to walk to school. _"Thats weird, Colin always walks to school with me. Maybe he had a project he still need to work on." _After a long, quite walk Tory was finally at school. He looked for Colin but couldn't find him._ "Now I'm really worried I'll look for him later at lunch," _

Lunch time

"_Where the hell are you?" _Tory was sitting where they usually sit in the library for lunch. Tory really wasn't feeling to well and he wanted to talk to Colin.

Tory got sick of it and started to walk the school of Colin. But still no sight of him. He sighed, as the bell rang, _"I'll leave class early and look for him," _Tory walked to his next period class.

After school

"I will find you now," Tory said as he walked the halls of the school. He asked his teacher to go to the bathroom and never came back. Now he was using that time to find Colin. Then he smelled something in the air. _"It smells like Colin,"_ He followed the scent until he reached one the exit doors. And there stood Colin eyes wide and fixed on Tory.

"What are you doing here?" Colin mumbled

"I skipped class to talk to you,"

"Why your grades will slip,"

"Yeah right," Tory said with a grin.

"Why are you following me. Do you know how hard it is to be around you?"

"What do you mean?" Tory asked. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"_I have to break up with him,"_ "I really don't want to see you anymore Tory," Colin said and he turned his head.

"_NO NO NO NO! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" _Tory just stared, "Why Colin, I could tell in that kiss you meant it,"

"It was only one sided Tory. I only thought of you as a friend,"

Tory lowered his head and looked at the floor, "Why are you lying to me?" Tears started to well up in his eyes. Just then the bell rang. Tory wiped his face and walked past Colin, bumping into his shoulder. _"If you want me gone so bad why didn't you just say that in the first place before I ever loved you." _Walked home tears in his eyes. It was a good thing he left first that way no one from his school would see him cry.

At Tory's house

"_I hate you Colin," _Tory's mind screamed, _"I really love you and you get rid of me like a bad habit."_ Tory started to feel his cheeks were wet. , _"And the thing is...I'm starting to become like you," _Tory felt the newly formed fangs in him mouth.

"_I just want you here you here to help me through this," _With that Tory fell asleep thinking about Colin.

At Colin's house

_-"If you want me gone so bad why didn't you just say that in the first place before I ever loved you."-_

"_I heard every word of that in Tory's mind. He probably hates me! SHIT!"_ Colin slammed he head into his pillow. _" And why the hell does my neck burn,"_

"_Because you don't eat," _Martin appeared from the window. He was holding a small book bag.

"What the hell do you want," Colin snarled

"Is that any way to treat you mate,"

"NOT MY MATE!"

"And I even brought you dinner," Martin tossed him a small red bag. Colin just eyed it, "Its blood it'll help with your urges to drink."

Martin tossed the bag onto Colin's bed. "Where did you get this from Martin?"

"Don't worry I just stole it from a blood bank,"

"Wow," Colin ripped the top with is fang and started to drink the blood. He was surprised at how sweet it was.

" Well I have to go,"

"Why, to go stalk someone else I hope," Colin opened another bag and started to drink it.

"I wouldn't cheat on you sweetie. I'm just going to give something to that boy of yours."

"You better not touch him!"

"I'm not, I'm being nice and giving him some blood. Some one bit him remember,"

"I can't believe it, I changed Tory,"

"And on your first try, too. I'm shocked. Newbies never have that much self control."

"Just give him the blood and go,"

"Later," Martin walked over and kissed Colin. He then jumped from the window to Tory's house. Colin walked up to the window sill and watched. Martin placed to packs of blood on Tory's night stand and left back out.

Martin waved and then he was gone. Colin gave a sigh of relief.

"_I'm glad he didn't hurt Tory. But now he's a vampire just like me. The bad thing is I can't explain any of it to him."_

End Chapter 5

* * *

Claire-chan: Tired as hell 

Colin: Wow

Tory: Cool...

Claire-chan: Yeah no fighting between us today...to tired from studies (AN: I'm posting today because I might have to study late)


	6. Together before it ended

Claire-chan: Guess what you guys

Colin: hmm...you finally quit eating so much sugar?

Claire-chan: I hope you get beat up

Colin: By who?

Claire-chan: By me -jumps on Colin- DIE!!

Colin: BRING IT BITCH!

Tory: -stares at fight while fangirls sell tickets- Okaay...this will never end...-sigh-

* * *

Chapter 6

Three weeks later

"_God school sucks!" _Tory thought as he stared out the window of his last period class. Over the two weeks Tory had been getting better at controlling his powers, which it wasn't easy from the fact his mind was somewhere else. He hadn't been eating much; in both human and vampire meals; and his face got paler.

"_Those blood packs were helping me in the beginning until I stopped drinking all together. Hmm...how long has it been...two weeks so far...Every night there was a new pack and I never drank them." _Just then the bell rang distracting him from his thoughts, _"I'll just go home and sleep,"_

Tory got up and started his usual trek home. He had gotten pretty use to the silence since Colin didn't walk with him any more. Tory shook his head before a memory of Colin struck him again ,_ "I have to get over him soon. Hmm, I know I'll got to the arcade for a while. Theres a game I really want to play"_

Tory walked to the arcade unaware of a pair of black eyes watching him.

from a roof top

Colin was watching Tory from a distance. He had gotten really worried about Tory and started to follow him everywhere he went.

"_He looks so pale now. I can tell he hasn't been eating much," _Colin stopped his thought as guilt hit him, _" Its my fault he's like this, Maybe...NO I CAN'T HELP..._BUT..."Colin trailed off and thought about his chances of getting to Tory before Martin knew. He sighed they were very slim to none.

"_But I have to do something..."_ Colin lept from the building and into an alley way next to the arcade.

"_Right now...I really want to be with Tory..."_ With that Colin walked into the arcade.

In the Arcade

"_Well that was fun..."_ Tory trailed off as he got to the final level and beat the boss. Games weren't as fun when he was a vampire then when he was human. His abilities made him notice things a lot quicker so now he was bored.

"What I suprise your bored, ran out of quarters again?" A familiar voice rang in his ears. _"COLIN!"_

Tory turned around and saw Colin leaning against one of the machine's. Tory just blushed and looked away.

"No I'm not out of quarters its just boring now that I notice everything to well,"

"I see," Colin said and walked over to Tory, "Why don't I play with you, that way you'll have a worthy opponent."

"S-Sure," Tory and Colin put in a quarter each an started playing. Each round was a draw. Tory just looked at Colin while he was playing and smiled.

"_I guess he's just here to waste time too, but its hard to keep this up; the not thing about him part,"_

Tory had a question that he really wanted answered, "Umm, Colin why are you really here?" a direct hit on Colin's character.

"You have to answer eventually," another hit.

"Colin?" direct hit.

Colin just paused and looked at the game, _" I can't tell him why I'm really here,"_

"I just wanted to play a few games, is that so bad," A direct hit to Tory's character.

"Your lying" Colin's character received a direct hit.

"I am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"I am no-" Colin was cut off when Tory crashed his lips on his. Colin then kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Tory's neck bringing him closer.

"_I didn't want you to know that I just wanted to spend time with you,"_

_"I didn't want you to know that I just wanted to spend time with you,"_

"_I just heard that didn't I? From Colin's mind no less." _

In there thoughts

"_Colin."_

"_Maybe later, Tory...WAIT TORY!"_

"_What?"_

"_Your in my mind"_

"_And your point is..."_

"_Get out of it!" _

"_But I already heard what you said"_

"_And that was ?"_

"_To spend time with me"_

"_Well it is true...But I don't want you to get hurt.."_

"_By who?"_

"_Martin"_

"_Who's that?"_

"_The person that turned me, and made me into this."_

"_Why would someone want to do that to you?"_

"_He wants me to be his mate..but...I don't want that...I want...to be...with you"_

"_Colin...I want to be with you too.."_

"_BUT I CAN'T OR HE'LL KILL YOU!"_

"_Colin, I don't care what some freak does to me as long as your safe,"_

"_But I want you to be safe,"_

back in the real world

"Colin," Tory whispered as him and Colin broke apart the kiss. Tory just put his arms around Colin and brought him into a hug. Colin buried his face into Tory's chest.

"_I really missed this,"_

Tory let go of Colin, even though he didn't want to. Instead he grabbed his hand and held it pulling him along out of the arcade.

"Where are we going?" Colin asked a little confused about Tory's actions

"Somewhere to talk. How about your house?"

"Martin's there" Colin hissed at that name.

"The park then,"

"Sure," Colin squeezed Tory's hand and walked with him to the park.

End chapter 6

* * *

Claire-chan: THAT WILL TEACH YOU! -throws Colin-

Colin: You are so dead!

Tory: Calm down...

Claire-chan: I will go WWE on you ass!

Tory: OH GOD YOU'LL KILL HIM!

Colin: I'm not afraid of you! I'll go ECW on you.

Tory: Since when does Colin watch wrestling?

Claire-chan: I HATE YOU!!

Tory: -sigh- Just R&R everyone


	7. The talk between vampires

Claire-chan: YAY!! CANDY!!

Colin: -snatches it away-

Claire-chan: DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? DAMNIT GIVE IT BACK!

Tory: If you would stop picking with her maybe she would hit you.

Claire-chan: TO late for that! -hits Colin- PUNISHMENT!

Colin: BITCH!

Claire-chan: MICHEAL JACKSON REJECT!!

Tory: XD -rolls on floor laughing-

Claire-chan: thought so...on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7

At the park

"So Colin are you going to tell me about the situation?" Tory sat down on a park bench and Colin followed sitting right next to him. He layed his head on Tory's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Yeah I'll tell you," Colin took a deep breath . He squeezed Tory's hand for support and started to tell what happen. He told about Martin and how he wanted him to be his mate. Then how he had to stay way from Tory because of the threat Martin made. Tory just balled his free hand into a fist. He couldn't believe what his little Colin was going though.

"And the thing is I got so worried about you when I saw you wasn't drinking any blood so I followed you,"

"So you were stalking me?"

"No...well sort of.." Colin looked away and blushed, "I just wanted to be reassured you were okay. It turns out I wasn't, your paler than ever."

"Well its hard to get use to this life when, you know, the one you want to teach you is ignoring you." Tory layed his head on Colin's. Colin just blushed and replied, "I'm sorry,"

"No it's okay, you were just trying to look out of me."

"I'm not doing a good job. I should leave now...but...I really don't want to..." Colin trailed off and looked at the sky. It was getting dark, and he didn't want Martin too find him like this, " I have to go," He sighed and got up.

"Colin why are you-"

"Before Martin sees me,"

"Why don't we just get rid of him?" Tory said as he followed Colin who was walking away.

"I'm not strong enough, even if I drink enough. He's older and I nor you are a full fledged yet,"

"What do you mean?"

Colin thought about one of the lessons Martin taught him over the weeks. Finally he had the answer. "When a vampire feeds they can change there prey...on a whim...but when changed they aren't full fledged vampires. They're weak ones. When bitten once you are changed, when bitten twice you are fully one. If bitten on holy ground, you form a bond with them...become mates..."

"So that's how it works,"

"Yeah,"

"Then can't you bite me again and make me stronger,"

"I'm not fully one, remember. Idiot!"

"Well sorry, but doesn't that mean Martin has to bite you again?"

"Yeah, he plans to...on holy ground..."Colin trailed off and looked ahead. Tory started to feel angrier at the fact someone wanted to claim his Colin. Yes he said 'HIS'.

Tory grabbed Colin by his wrist and pulled him back into a hug. Colin started to struggle when he heard Tory say, "I won't let that happen," Colin started to cry after that and stared at the ground.

Colin then sensed Martin near bye , _"SHIT!" _He pushed Tory off of him. "I have to go now, its Martin. I don't want him to see us together," Colin pecked Tory on the cheek and ran off down an alley.

Tory waved and continued walking by himself down the street. All of a sudden he was knocked into a wall. Tory hissed in pain as he punched. His fangs appeared and he attacked the dark figure. The figure easily dodged and grabbed Tory by the neck, slamming him into the wall.

"You know, Colin is mine right," he said right next to Tory's ear.

"Martin!" Tory snarled and punched Martin in the face. Martin stumbled back a few steps.

"Hmm, so you know me, huh?"

"No shit sherlock,"

"Well then I'll have to teach you a lesson. Not to touch my mate again." With that said Martin lunged at Tory.

End chapter 7

* * *

Claire-chan: -yawns- Wow

Colin: you see sugar withdrawal

Tory: if she hits you it isn't my fault.

Claire-chan: I will kill you later after my coffee!

Tory: R&R


	8. The Fight

Claire-chan: The long awaited newest chapter of OffBeat

(I've been kind of busy...HSPA...and studing...and my teachers giving me assignments...and the fact that I'm typeing another series is hard to do at one time.)

Colin: She's just very lazy.

Claire-chan: You know what..I hate you!!

Colin: And I care because?

Tory: Umm Colin I think you should be nicer to her...

Colin: Why so she won't hurt me

Tory: Umm...because when the time comes for her to write the lemon scenes...I guess you see where I'm going with this...

Claire-chan: Yup!! Uke city!!

* * *

Chapter 8

"_I will beat him!" _Tory swung his fist into Martin's face. Martin stepped back.

"So the little newbie thinks he could actually contend with me does he?" Martin gave a laugh. Tory looked really aggravated and pissed off.

"Of course I could beat you!!!" Tory yelled as he charged for Martin. Martin side-stepped him and punched Tory's chest sending him back into the wall.

"And why is that?" Martin cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"If I don't Colin...Colin...will still be tormented by you!"

"Your too weak to beat me. You haven't been drinking, which I can tell from your skin. And you think fighting me will stop me from claiming him as mine? Ha don't make me laugh."

Tory snarled, "HE'S NOT YOURS! NEVER WAS, NEVER WILL!"

"And whats stopping me. I could kill you right now if I wanted to." Martin walked over to the wall where Tory sat and picked him up my his neck, "You haven't drunken blood and weaklings like you make me sick."

Tory started to choke as Martin squeezed his neck tighter, "If someone of my status could kill you, I bet even Colin could kill you if he was a bit stronger,"

"W-What...d-do you...-cough-...mean?" Tory choked out. His world was starting to spin.

"Hmm...I'm not surprised...Colin doesn't know this either yet...and since your going to die anyway...," Martin paused as he felt Tory struggle. It was always fun to him to watch his prey fight. He continued, "But at the bonding ceremony, each mate takes the others blood bring them closer. And when he takes my blood he will be mine. I could have claimed him before with my blood, but its not official unless on holy ground." Martin pulled Tory off the wall and slammed him into it again. Tory coughed up blood.

"TORY!!" he heard Colin call for him.

"C-Colin," Tory choked out as blood poured from the side of his mouth.

"I heard everything! YOU SICK BASTARD!!" Colin shouted. Martin let go of Tory. Tory fell limp to the ground.

Colin looked at Tory's from and tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. He had enough! "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" He lunged for Martin who jumped back. Colin jumped to the ground and ran towards Martin. Martin was about to block his attack until Colin changed angle to come behind him.

Colin then sunk his teeth into Martin's shoulder. Martin hissed in pain as he felt the teeth go deeper and drink his blood. He aimed for Colin's head and punched him.

Colin flew back and skidded across the ground. He looked up and saw Martin staring at him.

"Why?" he heard him mumble.

" Because, if I can I would do anything for Tory. Anything at all to keep him safe."

"So...you became a full vampire...just to save him..." Martin looked confused and angry.

Colin was quiet as he thought. After a few seconds he answered, "Yeah, I'd do anything...and right now...I WANT TO PROTECT HIM FROM YOU!!!" Colin lunged and punched Martin into a wall across the street.

Martin got up and calculated his odds. He was to weak right now from not drinking in a while himself. He ran down an alley way but made a statement in his mind as he left.

"_I will be back to claim what is mine."_

"_I will be back to claim what is mine"-_

"_Why won't he just leave me alone...-sigh-...let me check on Tory now, he needs me," _Colin walked over to a now completely healed Tory. _"I guess vampire powers come in handy don't they?"_

"Hi Colin," Tory mumbled as he looked at Colin. Colin pressed his lips into a hard line and tried to keep down a snarl. He did something he never thought about doing, he slapped Tory.

"Why did you just hit me?"Tory stared at him with wide eyes. Colin just looked at him anger in his eyes.

"Because you could have gotten yourself killed!!" Colin started to feel tears in his eyes. He stiffened as he let them burn down his cheeks. Tory reached his arms out and pulled Colin into his chest. Colin snuggled into his chest.

"_I love you so don't cry, please it make me want to." _Tory thought loud enough so that Colin could hear.

"_Okay, I'll try but I'm just happy that...you wasn't killed...and I love you too." _Colin snugged further into Tory's chest.

"_Come on we have to go," _Tory got up and put out his hand, offering it to Colin. He then pulled Colin from off the ground.

"You know I don't want to go," Colin was holding Tory's hand and squeezed it. Tory squeezed it back.

"Well you can stay at my house."

"But he'll come looking for us there."

"Well why don't we check in with our parents then sneak out later. Is that okay?" Tory looked at him and smiled.

"Y-Yeah," Colin blushed, and started to walk pulling Tory with him, "The quicker we get home the quicker I can spend time with you."

Finally they made it to there own homes and kissed each other goodnight, and walked inside to check in with there parents.

At 11:30 P.M

"_That was easier than I thought," _Tory said as he jumped from the second story of the apartments. Tory thought it would be difficult, but it turned out rather easy.

"_Hi Tory,"_ Colin thought so Tory could hear.

"_Why are we talking like this?"_

"_Because were still close to home. I didn't want anyone to see us."_

"_Oh, well than lets go,"_ Tory grabbed Colin's hand and pulled him down the streets.

End Chapter 8

* * *

Claire-chan: Tory tried...

Colin: Yeah he did...but I beat him!

Tory: Oh be quiet.

Colin: MAKE ME!

Tory: -kisses Colin-

Colin:-speechless-

Claire-chan: I guess that shut him up...well R&R


	9. A Midnight Date

Claire-chan: Guess what everyone!!

Colin: That your crazy...

Claire-chan: Fuck you!!

Tory: Just be nice and write today

Claire-chan: -sips coffee-

Tory: and lay off the caffeine for a while.

Claire-chan: No!!

Colin: -sigh- just read...

* * *

Chapter 9

"_Colin," _Tory asked him with his mind.

"_Hmm?"_

"_Where do you want to go, everything is closing,"_

"_Well how about the park, no one is there at this time,"_

"_Besides us," _Tory laughed as did Colin. Colin squeezed Tory's hand and got closer to him. Tory gave a slight blush.

They continued their walk through town to the park. Once there the decided to sit down on one of the park benches. Once Tory sat down Colin pulled him right back up. He then pulled him through some bushes.

"Colin, what's wrong? And where are we going?" Tory asked out loud.

"To a little clearing, I wanted us to be alone," Colin blushed and kept pulling Tory. This caused him to blush as well.

Finally after two minutes of walking they made it to the clearing. Tory looked around.

"How did you find this?"

"I had to watch to from a distance and sometimes I had to run from Martin so I just came here."

"Oh," Tory sat down in the grass and looked at the sky. Colin just sat next to him and cuddled into his side. Tory then wrapped his arms around Colin pulling him closer.

"Tory," Colin said as he snuggled into Tory's chest. Tory tilted Colin's head and placed his lips onto Colin's. Colin wrapped his arms around Tory's neck pulling him closer. His tongue traced Colin's bottom lip asking for entrance. Colin gladly let him in, and allowed Tory to push in to the ground. Tory broke apart the kiss, Colin moaned his protest.

"Why did you stop?" Colin looked up at Tory.

"Well...I didn't want us to get too out of hand,"

"It already started...I'm here with you, aren't I which means I weighed the odds and I'm cool with whats going to happen."

"Colin, are you sure?" Tory looked at Colin and saw him nod. Tory bent down and started to kiss Colin deeper.

Colin groaned, and Tory broke the kiss for air, and started again. Tory then started to slide his hand up Colin's shirt and exploring the well-toned stomach and chest. Tory then unbuttoned Colin's shirt and pulled off his pants off, with his boxers, to explore his body with his tongue. Colin groaned and moaned as he held Tory's head for more pleasure. Tory continuely nibbled and licked Colin's pink left nipple.

"A-Ahhh..!! T-Tory!", Colin moaned, arching his back up. Tory stopped and pulled his head up to face Colin. _"Oh that.. beautiful face of his"_ Tory placed his lips on Colin's once again and his right knee on his groin area. He rubbed the area slowly and teasingly. Colin broke the kiss and brought his head and eyes back. "Nnhh...hahhh...".Tory loved the sight he was seeing, and pulled his own shirt off, and unzip his jeans to reveal his boxers.

Tory grabbed Colin's member and licked it thoroughly, with Colin moaning so loud and grabbing the ground, pull grass trying to keep calm but he started to pant. Tory then lifted Colin legs an entered two fingers into his tight hole. Colin continued to moan. Tory then added another moving them in and out causing Colin to moan louder.

Tory held onto Colin's leg on his shoulder, and placed his member into Colin with a thrust. Colin arched and moaned. Tory tried to thrust in different positions until he could find his spot. Tory thrusted again and Colin moaned in pleasure,

"Ahhahh...Faster Tory...faster..". Tory thrusted back and forth in that same position, with both of them moaning and sweating upon each other. Tory placed his face into Colin's neck.

"_Why is it that you smell so sweet?"_

"_Well why don't you find out why?" _Tory heard Colin answer his question.

"_Are you sure?" _He felt Colin nod as he continued thrusting.

Tory bit into Colin's neck making him arch in pain and pleasure. Tory started to suck Colin's blood which added to his own pleasure. "Oh, God...TORY!" Colin climaxed onto Tory's and his stomach and at the same time bit Tory on his neck. Not to soon Tory followed suit. He then pulled out of Colin.

"Tory..I...Love you", Colin said between breaths, and cuddled against Tory. Tory placed his chin above Colin's head, and held him close.

"I love you too, Colin." He kissed the top of Colin's head.

"You know where together now, right?" Colin said.

"Well next time, I'll bite you myself, on holy ground so that you and me can be together." Tory blushed, the idea of making Colin his, forever was something he couldn't get off his mind.

"Okay, so our next date will be somewhere, where we'll be together forever." Colin rubbed his face into Tory's bare chest.

"Yeah,"

Unknown to the happy couple a figure was watching from the shadows...

End Chapter 9

* * *

Claire-chan: AWWW!! BUT MARTIN IS AN ASS!!

Colin: I can see that...and a closet perv too...

Tory: The fact that he watched...eww

Claire-chan: I just shows you guys can put up a good show with someone watching...so I can watch next time...

Colin: You scare me sometimes R&R.

(AN: I'm giving my readers a week to vote on this subject...

Which person will get to kill Martin?...

Tory or Colin

...so just PM me or something who you pick)


	10. Together Forever

Claire-chan: HIIIIII!! EVERYONE!!

(AN: I'm sorry it took so long for me to post, I've been kind of busy ;. And I have to Tally up votes...And everyone either want Colin to kill or They Both do it...I was going for the Maiden in distress theme, -sweat drop-...but I'll listen to everyone...)

Colin: Shut the hell up!!

Claire-chan: But...-pout-...I'm writing the final chapter of the story.

Colin: Finally! I was sick of being harassed by that pervert!

Tory: I really hope your not talking about me.

Colin: What! Not you Martin!

Claire-chan: Okay Okay, We will finally kill him off! -starts an angry mob-

Colin and Tory: -sweat drop- ; just enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 10

-One week later-

"_Finally some alone time with Colin! What should we do today?...Hmm...How about a late night movie. Or a walk in the park." _Tory thought happily as he watched Colin walked out of his home. Colin smiled and waved to Tory.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Colin asked as he walked over to Tory, and pecked him on the cheek.

"Well I was wondering since its the weekend, and its only 10 o'clock, why don't we go to the movies?"

"Hmm, I think that sounds like a good idea," Colin grabbed Tory's hand and started pulling him towards the movie theater. Just then Colin and Tory both cringed. They felt a familiar presence near by.

"_Shit! What the hell is he still doing here!" _Tory's eyes widened as he saw a figure appear from the near by alleyway. He grabbed Colin's hand tighter and pulled him along the street quickly. Colin looked at Tory, worry was shown in his eyes.

"Tory, We have to run," Tory nodded and started running, still holding Colin's hand. Colin did the same and kept up with Tory easily. They both still felt a presence following them. Just then a shadow appeared in front of Tory, tripped and knocking him to the ground. As he fell he pushed Colin urging him to keep running. Colin skidded to a stop and tried to help Tory up until he was knocked back.

Colin's back made contact with a wall. He hissed in pain as the figure grabbed his hair pulling him forward. He looked into a pair of golden eyes, that held pain and anger.

"You know every time I look at you the more pissed of I get, at the fact you picked the weakling over me." Martin said in Colin's ear. His breath was near Colin's neck, making him struggle. Martin pulled his hair tighter.

"So why the hell are you here if you got rejected," Colin snarled as he felt Martin's teeth graze his neck.

"I don't give up that easily." Martin sensed Tory was about to attack and moved out the way still holding a struggling Colin in his arms.

"GIVE ME BACK COLIN!" Tory snarled showing his teeth. Martin smirked, before grazing his teeth against Colin, earning him two sets of growls.

"I don't think so. I really like this one, and I'm not willing to part with him."

"When are you going to understand I don't like you, you psychotic son-of-a-bitch!" Colin started to struggle full force, until he felt a pain in his back. The pain slowly trailed up his spine to his head, giving him a major headache, and he slowly lost conscious. Tory saw Colin go limp in Martin's arms.

"What the hell did you do to him!"

"Its just a little trick, us original vampire's have," Tory gasped as he started to feel even angrier at Martin, "And I'll make sure I can claim him as mine!" With that Martin disappeared leaving a very angry Tory behind.

"_WTF! I have to get Colin back, but where it the closest place to mark him?" _Tory snarled and started running towards the cemetery.

-From the Cemetery-

"_Oh god, My head hurts like hell! First I was with Tory, and then we were attacked, and-" _Colin sat up from the small platform he was sleeping on. He instantly regretted it when his head started to sting. He looked around at his surrounding and noticed a lot of graves. _"How the hell did I get here?"_

"COLIN!" Colin turned his head towards the voice. He saw Tory running over to him. He instantly wrapped his arms around Colin's neck pulling him closer. Colin just stared wide eyed as he saw a shadow behind Tory.

"Look out," Colin pushed Tory to the floor just missing a Martin's hand. He could hear curse words pouring from his mouth. Martin foot then aimed for Tory's head and Colin pushed him and Tory apart, knocking him out the way. Martin aimed for Tory again and Colin got in the way blocking the attack. He skidded across the floor from the impact of the attack. Colin stood up ready to run back over to Tory.

Martin snapped his fingers and Colin instantly fell to the ground. Tory tried to run over but Colin yelled for him to stop.

"What the hell was that?!" Tory was about to walk closer but Colin yelled even louder. Tory started to back away. His yelling died down.

"I told you earlier. I was making him mine wasn't I?" Tory snarled and lunged for Martin, he dodged it and punched Tory across the face. Tory skidded back and kicked Martin in his stomach.

"Your finally getting better."

"You didn't answer my earlier question."

Martin sighed and stared explaining, "You have a one track mind don't you. Well, in any case. Its a curse that, makes it so that you can never go near Colin again. Every time you do, he feels more pain the closer you get to him. I would have to be the one to get rid of it. And seeing how I put it there to keep you away, shows I'm not breaking it anytime soon."

Tory started snarling, "Then I kill you to break it!"

Tory ran over to Martin and started to punch him. Every time Martin dodged and hit Tory again and again making him bleed. Finally Martin knocked Tory against the ground. (AN: Why do I keep abusing hi m...T-T)

Tory hissed in pain as Martin's foot made contact with his neck. Colin stared on to the sight in front of him. Tears started to pour down his face. _"I said I would protect Tory, but he's getting hurt and I can't even help him." _Colin started to lift himself off the floor. _"I have to do something!"_

Colin ran over, ignoring the pain, and knocked Martin off of Tory, pinning him to the ground. He started to repeatedly punch Martin in the face, until he flung him off, and onto Tory. Colin started gripping his head, and whimpering in pain.

"Colin you should get away from me, I don't like seeing you hurt." Tory stared to sit up and inch away, but Colin's hand grabbed his shirt.

"I-It's...o-okay...I can..b-bare..it," Colin whimpered, still gripping Tory's shirt. Tory looked at him with worried eyes, but nodded at Colin's statement. He looked over at Martin who was wiping the blood off his face muttering curse words.

"We have to finish him off." Colin nodded and got off the floor as did Tory. They both ran over to Martin and picked him up by his shirt. He flung Colin off and grabbed Tory's fist.

Colin got back up and tried running towards Martin again. He grabbed his collar and punched him in his chest. Martin hissed in pain as blood poured from his mouth. Both Colin and Tory started to punch him and finally punched him threw his chest, making blood pour down the sides of there arms.

They felt Martin's energy disappear, and let go watching him fall limp onto the floor. He body was starting to disappear, and faded into nothing.

Tory let out a sigh as he watched Colin stop cringing in pain. Tory started to ruffle his hair. Colin looked at him and fell into Tory's chest. He caught him, and picked Colin up bridal-style, walking with him over to the platform. Tory sat Colin down, but he wouldn't unwrap his arms from around Tory's neck.

"Colin, what's wrong?" Tory asked as Colin kissed in the side of his neck. He then felt a slight pain. Tory saw Colin lick his lips of blood.

"Didn't we agree that the next time we go on a date, we would bite each other on holy ground?" Tory nodded as Colin pulled him down to his neck. Tory grazed his teeth on the flesh making Colin moan as he bit down, drinking his blood.

As Tory pulled away, Colin licked the side of Tory mouth making him blush. Colin grinned, "What you had a little blood on your face."

"Really..."Tory trailed off as he leaned closer to Colin wrapping his arm around his waist. He stopped when there lips were just barely touching, "I think you have some blood here too." Tory leaned the rest of the way capturing Colin's pale lips in a kiss.

Colin moaned as he felt Tory bite his lip. Colin did the same and bit Tory's lip mixing there blood into the kiss.

As they pulled apart, Colin licked his lips with a slight blush on his face. Tory wrapped him in his arms and buried his face in Colin's hair. Colin wrapped his arms around Tory's chest, bringing him closer.

"You know this means where married." Tory asked as he felt Colin nod.

"I could live with that."

"So your willing to put up with me forever," Colin looked up and pecked Tory's lips.

"You should know by now that I love you. And I'm willing to put up with anything." Tory smiled and leaned down to capture Colin's lips. Between breaks for air he would whisper 'I love you'.

Tory broke apart and leaned his forehead against Colin, looking into his eyes, "You know I love you too by now. Also through everything I still want to be around to protect you."

"You promise?"

"Promise." Tory captured his lips sealing there bond forever.

-END-

* * *

Claire-chan: SOO KAWAII!! ITS FINALLY OVER!!

Colin: FINALLY HE IS DEAD!

Claire-chan: Thank you captain obvious. -sigh-

Colin: You're lucky, I'm to happy to kill you.

Tory: Um...Just calm down will you...

Claire-chan: I'm letting you live today! R&R


End file.
